


A Word with the Boss

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was dreading a two-hour long advertisement and marketing meeting, but Rose finds a way to catch his interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Word with the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> This one covers multiple Tumblr prompts! First we’ve got dwsmutfest’s prompt “boss/employee AU”; then we’ve got timepetalsprompts weekly prompt of “Eight x Rose smut”; and this probably fits somewhere into perfectlyrose’s Eight x Rose August.
> 
> This is my first time writing Eight, so it might be terribly out of character, but it is plotless porn, so does that make up for it? :)

John’s heart raced in excitement and frustration as he felt his lap buzz with a new text message, one of many he had received in the last ninety minutes. He chanced a glance at Rose, but she was listening intently as her chief graphic artist continued her presentation about new potential commercials and market groups.

John didn’t know why he even had to be here; he was part of the research and development department, surely he didn’t need to listen to this two-hour meeting about advertising. But Rose had requested his presence, and so here he was with a half hour to go, and bored out of his mind.

And aching hard in his pants.

He shifted in his seat to try and find a more comfortable position, but it was hopeless, and he had to bit his tongue to muffle a groan as his pants rubbed against his erection.

_I can’t wait to get you alone... ;)_

John smirked as he typed: _Yeah? Why, have you got plans?_

He set his mobile on his thigh and glanced around at his neighbors: Mickey was half asleep and Jake was playing Tetris on his phone. He surreptitiously adjusted himself in his pants to move his cock away from his zipper.

_Might do_ , came her reply, before his phone began buzzing every second with a deluge of new messages.

_Got a nice, spacious office. Perks of being the boss._

_No one would bother us if I closed the door._

_I bet you’re so hard right now._

_I’m so wet for you._

_I can’t wait to fuck you against the desk._

_Maybe let you take me from behind. Love that position._

_Or maybe I’ll fuck you._

_Throw you on the desk._

_Ride you._

_I’d come so fucking hard like that._

_Or maybe I won’t even fuck you._

_Maybe I’ll leave you hard and wanting all day._

_Let you take care of yourself._

_Let you get yourself off in the loo._

_I bet you’re absolutely aching._

_What would you give for me to end this meeting early?_

John’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as he bit his lip. His cock was aching and throbbing, as she’d predicted, and he was so fucking close to coming in his pants like a fucking teenager. _Fuck!_

He grabbed his phone and typed his frantic reply.

_Anything._

_Fuck Rose, I’m about come in my pants soon._

He set his phone in his lap as he glared at Rose across the room. Her cheeks were pink and she was shifting in her seat as she managed to type something onto her phone as she listened to Clara finish her presentation.

He squealed aloud when his phone buzzed directly on top of the bulge in his pants, nearly sending him hurtling over the edge. He felt his pants dampen with even more pre-come, and he was _so fucking close, godfuckingdammit!_

His cheeks flamed red as everyone turned to look at him.

“S-sorry,” he mumbled, scooting his chair closer to the desk to better hide his raging hard-on. “Foot fell asleep. Pins and needles, you know.”

Rose smirked at him, and said, “Well, lucky for you, this meeting is adjourned, so you can get up and walk it off.”

His face flamed brighter. _You bloody well know I can’t stand up!_

“Ohh, I think I need to wait a minute to get the feeling back,” John drawled, squeezing his thighs together to try and relieve the ache in his balls.

“Hmm, might help if you rub it,” Rose said with a smirk, and John nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw Rose’s tongue peeking out between her teeth.

People around them were slowly filing out of the room, heedless of the flirty banter going on between their boss and coworker. When the last person closed the meeting room door behind them, Rose finally stood up and walked to John.

“Or,” she whispered into his ear, glancing down at the impressive tent in his lap, “I could rub it for you.”

“Please,” he whimpered. He was so hard it was starting to hurt.

“C’mon,” she said, rolling his chair out from under the desk. “Let’s at least get to my office.”

John stood on wobbly legs—his right foot really did have pins and needles—and hobbled after her, moaning as his pants rubbed at his cock, stimulating him further, and it was so hard to not rub himself to completion right there in the meeting room.

He instead clenched his hands into fists as he leaked steadily into his pants and followed Rose to her adjoining office. Rose closed and locked the door, and pinned him against the wall. She buried her fingers into his slightly sweaty curls as she pressed her lips to his. Her tongue slid wetly against his, stroking it and sucking it in a way that somehow, impossibly, made him even harder.

He groaned brokenly against her mouth as he rutted helplessly against her, mindless of the fact he was about to make an utter mess of his work trousers. His balls drew up and the tension in his stomach pulled tighter and tighter until he was sure he was about to implode. Just when he thought he was about to tip over into the best orgasm of his life, Rose pulled away.

“No, no, no,” he whimpered, trembling as his cock throbbed painfully in his pants. He dropped his hand and started rubbing himself. _So close, so close, so close_ …

But Rose pulled his hand away and fumbled with the button of his trousers before lowering his zipper. John thrust into her hands, trying to get her to put more pressure on his cock now that he wasn’t getting it from his fastened trousers.

She stuck her hand in his pants and he groaned as her fingers wrapped around him. But she didn’t stroke him, and he knocked his head back against the wall in frustration.

“Please,” he begged, thrusting into her tight fist but getting no friction as she kept her hand stationary. “Please, Rose. Please!”

She gave him a slow stroke, base to tip, and circled her thumb around his slick tip as she dropped to her knees. He choked out her name as her tongue traced the thick vein on the underside of his cock.

“Don’t tease me,” he pleaded. “I’m so close. I’m been hard for the past two hours. You always make me so hard. Please, Rose. Please make me come. I need it. I really fucking need it.”

Rose took pity on him and his red, angry cock, and she slotted her mouth over the tip of him. He cried out loudly as he dropped his hands to her hair and started fucking her mouth without finesse.

He finally realized what he had done when Rose pulled off of him with a splutter. He forced his hips to still as he gritted out an apology. Rose patted his thigh in forgiveness before she took him in her mouth once more and bore down, working him harder and faster.

He moaned rhythmically as she created a steady suction on the tip of his cock, as though she could suck the orgasm right out of him. And, oh, she was about to. He squeezed his eyes shut as he panted raggedly. His balls drew up once more in warning.

“Don’t stop!” he whimpered, tightening his fingers in her hair in a desperate attempt to keep her mouth on him. “Oh, don’t stop. Suck me, Rose, suck me so hard, so good, so fucking good. Close, I’m close I… please… Rose!”

He arched his back as the pressure finally, blissfully, broke. He grunted in relief as he spilled himself into her hot, wet mouth. His legs shook with the effort of standing as Rose worked him through his rather explosive orgasm. Her tongue licked him gently as the muscles of her throat swallowed down every drop, and he moaned lightly as aftershocks of pleasure rippled through him.

Rose finally released his softening cock and stood, pressing her lips lightly to his. He sighed into her mouth, feeling boneless and exhausted.

“That was marvelous,” he whispered, resting his forehead against hers as he fought the lethargy. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. “We should get back to work. We’re due to debut that new flavor next month. Still gotta work out the kinks.”

“There are many kinks I’d like to work out with you,” he retorted, grinning cheekily at her as he reached down and tucked his cock back into his pants and zipped himself up.

Rose snorted and smacked him lightly on the chest.

“Insatiable, you are.”

“For you? Always,” he said, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. “But what about you? Do you want me to—?”

He gestured to her skirt.

“No, I think I’ll let you work out that kink at home tonight.” Rose winked as she walked to her desk and sat primly behind it as though she weren’t aching and damp in her knickers. “That will be all, Mr. Edwards, you may be dismissed.”

John chuckled as he gave himself a quick glance in the mirror. Not too bad. He fixed his hair and smoothed his collar, but there was nothing he could do about the pink cheeks and glowing eyes that screamed “I just got fucked”. He shrugged; at least he was alone in his lab.

“Oh, and one more thing,” Rose called. John stopped at the doorway and spun around to look at her. “I love you.”

He grinned happily, his chest warming at the three little words that meant so much to him.

“I love you, too,” he said softly, before he turned on his heel and sauntered back to his office.

 


End file.
